Brave New World
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: "Our world has been wrought with war for decades. It's time a time to heal the innocent, mourn the lost, and punish the guilty." My take on the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War, with adjustments. Details inside. Rated M because of later mature content.


Brave New World

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary: "Our world has been wrought with war for decades. It's time a time to heal the innocent, mourn the lost, and punish the guilty." My take on the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War, with adjustments. Details inside.

Things You Need To Know: Fred is alive, but that's the only real difference from the end of DH. It's kind of an EWE because of that, but the way I have it planned out has the movie's epilogue scene in mind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: To Heal and Make New<p>

Quiet.

Hermione Granger looked around in a daze, slightly bemused at the silence. She had spent months, years, one could argue, surrounded by white noise. She would like to think that she came out of the Second Wizarding War relatively unscathed, but she knew that was a lie.

Fingers curled in between hers, and she glanced over to see Harry on her left, Ron on her right. She was happy, beyond happy, that they were still alive, but they weren't without their traumas. Harry in particular. Her heart ached for him, knowing but keeping silent. She looked at Ron, recalling their moment in the Chamber of Secrets with vivid clarity. She knew they would talk about it, but not now.

Now, they simply stood together, like they'd always been, and hopefully always would be.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall of Hogwarts had always been magnificent. From its grandeur decorations of house pride to its intricate wooden architecture and enchanted ceiling, it had been one of Hermione's favorite rooms in Hogwarts. Now, though, now it represented the doubt and uncertainty that was to come as they traversed this new life. Hermione felt the slightest bit of trepidation and she, Harry, and Ron pushed the large doors open.<p>

Inside, people were scattered across the room, though the telltale cluster of redheads made Hermione smile.

Ron went to join his family, but not before squeezing Hermione's hand. There was a promise in that squeeze, a sort of hope that could only be explained through touch. Hermione smiled fleetingly, nervousness creeping in. She looked up at Harry, who was staring into the distance. Following his gaze, Hermione saw he was staring at the Headmaster's large chair, once inhabited by Albus Dumbledore, a man that Harry had considered a mentor. Now, knowing what he did about the old wizard, he didn't know what to think.

"Harry," she said quietly. "It's over."

"Is it?" he asked forlornly. He moved his gaze from the large chair to the huge windows.

"Voldemort is dead." Hermione responded firmly, yanking on his arm so Harry would look at her. "You killed him, Harry. You saved the world!"

"But not without loss." Harry reminded her. "I never...never wanted any of them to die for me." Hermione didn't know if he was referring to his parents, or Sirius, or Dumbledore, or any of those lost in the Battle. Probably all of them.

"They didn't..." Hermione began, but knew it was fruitless. He needed time. Time to figure out what to do now. He had fully expected to die for the good of the world, and now he was alive and Voldemort wasn't. Harry let go of her hand and went over to a more secluded part of the hall, needing time to himself. Hermione watched him go, but didn't follow or call out to him.

Instead, she walked over to the Weasleys. Molly had happy tears in her eyes, her relief shining through. Bill's arm was around Fleur's waist, her head on his shoulder. Charlie was talking with Fred and George, laughing at something they'd said. Percy stood a little away from the group, doubt and shame shadowing his features. A pretty blond girl sidled up next to him, and Hermione knew by the besotted look in his eyes that this was Penelope Clearwater. Ginny was looking toward Harry, her eyes wistful, but she knew as well as Hermione did that Harry needed the time to himself. So despite how much she may have wanted too, she held back from going to him.

Ron came up and hugged his parents, and then turned to look at Hermione. She smiled, the pressure of his lips like a ghost over hers, and he gestured out of the hall with this head so they could talk.

Hermione nodded and walked to the Entrance Hall. The stairs were crumbling, a gaping hole between the last seven steps at the landing they were supposed to lead too. Pieces of stone of all shapes and sizes were scattered throughout the room, evidence of the explosions wrought by missed spells and curses.

"Well, it's finally over." Ron began, a strange sort of look on his face. "We did it, Hermione."

"We did." she agreed, taking her lips between her teeth nervously. "Ron...I...what happened in the chamber-"

"Was the best bloody moment of my life." he finished, and Hermione stared at him. "I've been waiting to kiss you for years. Years, Hermione." He brushed his knuckle over her cheek gently, and Hermione felt tears welling in her eyes.

"I've wanted to kiss you too." Hermione replied, and Ron's eyes lit up.

"I love you." Ron said earnestly, and leaned down to kiss her again, this time without the rush of the Battle crushing down around them. She kissed back eagerly, enjoying the feels of his lips on hers. She smiled, and he felt it. He smiled too.

Fred watched them with just the slightest bit of pride in his expression. Ron had told him about his feelings for Hermione ages ago, and it looked to him like he'd finally acted on them.

"Voyeurism's a crime, Forge," George commented, elbowing his brother lightly.

"Shut it." Fred said, turning away from the couple with a light laugh. "At least I'll get dates, unlike you, One-Eared-Wonder." Jibes at George's missing ear would never get old.

"Ladies will swoon over my battle scar."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Still, Fred couldn't help but watch the new couple as they held each other. They'd stopped kissing and were looking into each other's eyes. A twinge of something formed in his chest, and he pushed it down. _She's happy. _He told himself. _That's all that matters. _

* * *

><p>One week later, the heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts had gotten into a routine of sorts. Sunday brunch at the Burrow was a necessity and cooking for everyone was something Mrs. Weasley thoroughly enjoyed.<p>

Ginny rose with the sun the first Sunday after the battle, and as she stretched, her hand went to her right ear, which was burning intensely. The skin was singed as though she had taken a hot iron to it, when actually she had narrowly missed being killed by Bellatrix. She recalled how her mother had leapt to her defense, cursing for the first time in Ginny's life. It had been a sight to behold, and she knew that because she had seen it, she would never doubt her mother's love again.

She looked down at her hands, her arms. Small lacerations covered them, from months of jinxes and hexes being shot her way. Pushing aside her blankets, she stood and stretched again. She wore only a dark blue camisole and matching pajama shorts, feet bare. _Don't think about it. _She reminded herself. _Just keep going. _

The warm, comforting scent of bacon slithered up the narrow stairs and under Ginny's closed door. She smiled and ran downstairs with her hair still a mess and her teeth unbrushed. Memories of doing this since she was a child flowed through her.

When she saw Harry at the table, though, her smile disappeared. He looked awful; his face was sunken and dark shadows had formed under his beautiful green eyes. She wondered if he'd slept at all since the Battle, and doubted it. He was chewing slowly, not looking at her, and Ginny chanced a look at her mother. Molly was tittering to and fro, not paying attention to them in the slightest.

"G'morning Harry," she offered through a fake yawn. She honestly hadn't expected him to be down here.

"Ginny," he greeted roughly. He did look at her then, but it was a fleeting glance. She told herself not to read too much into it, and instead chose to sit diagonally from him.

"You're up early," she said to him as Molly laid a plate of steaming eggs and bacon in front of her.

"I never slept." he responded, and Ginny felt a pang of sympathy.

"Harry-"

The Chosen One stood up abruptly, his breakfast finished. He walked to the door without a word to her, thanking Molly for breakfast.

"Oh, you're welcome Harry dear," Molly said distractedly, but he was already out the door.

Ginny watched him go, hurt flashing in her features. She steeled herself and pretended she didn't care. _Fine. If he wants to be a prat, let him. _

She moodily bit into her bacon and glared at nothing in particular. _Liar. _A voice in her head whispered. _You care entirely too much. _

Ginny pretended to ignore that.

* * *

><p>The sun was bright as it shined through the small window of Shell Cottage, highlighting the snoozing couple in the bed. The redhead groaned slightly, alerting the blonde.<p>

"Good morning," Bill said to Fleur, smiling at her. According to him, she looked her best in the morning, before she'd had a change to 'put on her face' as she called it. Her blonde locks were tousled and her dark blue eyes were still bleary with sleep.

"Morning," she replied, the slight French lilt adding a musical note to the word. He leaned in for a kiss and she received it with a small smile. Her hand came to touch his face, and her fingers brushed the scars. He recoiled as though he'd been slapped. "Bill?" she asked, and he looked away. He got out of bed without a word and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Fleur followed.

"Bill, my love, what ez wrong?" she asked, leaning against the cool wood. She heard water running, but he still said nothing. "Bill?" she opened the door to find her husband gripping the side of their sink, his knuckles bone white. He was staring at his reflection, as though that could change the ugly scars put there by Fenrir Greyback.

He didn't even seem to notice her until she was beside him, her hand on his shoulder.

"My scars...they're disgusting." he said, still staring at his reflection. His face was pale, which made the marks stand out even more. "How can you even stand to be around me, Fleur?"

"I do not care about your scars, Bill," she said. "They show that you are brave."

"And stupid," he added bitterly. "If Greyback had been in wolf form..."

"I would still be by your side." Fleur said, locking her arm around his. "I love you for who you are, not for what iz on your face."

He turned to look at her now, surprise in his eyes. She was smiling, and honesty shined in her eyes. She honestly loved him, despite these grotesque disfigurements. "Come now. I must put on _my _face." she gently pushed him toward the door and proceeded to get ready for the day. Bill watched her in amazement for a few moments before going downstairs to make coffee before they went to the Burrow for brunch.

_I have nothing to be ashamed of. _He told himself. _Nothing at all. _

* * *

><p>Percy came downstairs fully dressed in jeans and a striped button down. His hair was magically gelled, his face was clean shaven and he walked without the metaphorical weight on his shoulders.<p>

"Good morning Percy!" Molly greeted happily, though she was the only one who paid attention. Ginny was nursing a cup of tea, Ron and Hermione were holding hands under the table while they ate, Charlie was helping his mother clean, while Fred, George, Bill, and Fleur had yet to arrive.

Percy sat down by his sister, whose legs were drawn up under her chin, and she seemed to be off in thought, taking sips of her tea in random intervals. She was probably worried about Harry. She always had this faraway look on her face when she thought about him.

He wanted to say something, but fear clouded his judgement. He had completely abandoned his family when they needed him most; how do you turn back from that? None of his siblings trusted him, and his father probably hated him. Pain stuck itself in the center of his chest, burning like indigestion as it went down to his stomach, where it settled into a contented stress pool.

He settled for eating the breakfast Molly put in front of him, though his mother's wonderful cooking tasted like ash in his mouth.

* * *

><p>Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was in shambles. The redhead with the tipped hat was half burned away, the windows all shattered, and there was evidence of looting. Fred and George looked at each other as they observed their shop from the upstairs flat. Somehow, nothing had been taken from there.<p>

"We've got a lot of work ahead of us, Gred." George said to Fred. "Let's get started."

Fred didn't say anything, he just walked down the purple stairs to the main level. Glancing through the window, he saw telltale bushy hair. His heart stopped for a minute, just as she stopped walking. He put his hand up in a halfhearted wave, and Hermione smiled at him. She waved back and continued toward Gringotts'. Fred stared after her.

"You've got it bad for our little brother's girl." George said, breaking Fred's reverie.

"I do not!" Fred cried. George sent him a knowing glance, and Fred glowered irritably. "I don't fancy Hermione, Forge. She's with Ron, and they're right for each other."

To anyone else, this would have been a convincing argument. To George however, it sounded more like his twin was trying to convince himself.

"Whatever you say." George replied, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Come on. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>Charlie missed Romania. It wasn't homesickness; he just missed the distractions. There was always something to do, and he loved working with the other dragon tamers. He was glad that he had come home when his family needed him, but now that the battle was over, he wasn't sure how much longer he should stick around.<p>

And then there was the other problem.

Lately (and by lately he means that he finally stopped pretending to ignore it) he'd noticed that girls didn't have the appeal they used too. Sure, he still liked them in a physical sense, but whenever he considered asking a girl out, it felt wrong somehow. It felt like he was running a marathon while standing still, or drowning without water.

"Charlie dear, could you help me with cleaning the house?" Molly asked, and Charlie nodded, barely hearing her. "Are you all right? You look like death!" she bustled over to him and felt his forehead, pressing her lips to it for signs of a fever.

"Stop, mum!"he complained, shoving her away gently. "I'm just tired." he added lamely, knowing it was a terrible excuse but unsure of what else to tell her.

"Okay, well if you're sure..." Molly fretted, but Charlie smiled softly at her.

"I'm fine, promise. Now what did you need me to do?"

"Just help clean." Molly answered, though she still had a puzzled look on her face.

"You got it." he took out his wand and went up the stairs to the attic, where the ghost moaned in protest at his presence. He saw the door to Ron's room was cracked, so he curiously approached it.

He wished he hadn't.

Hermione and Ron were snogging passionately on his bed, him on top, her under him. His hand was combing through her caramel colored tresses, and hers were moving down his back. Normally, he would have made a loud, teasing comment about how cute they were, but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what, but it kept him from teasing his baby brother about his love life. Was it envy? Did he envy Ron in some way? He thought back to his earlier musings about the allure of girls. Was it...did he...?

His stomach tightened and he cast a quick silencing charm and closed the door, leaving them to it. He had more important things to worry about. At least, that was what he told himself.

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was full to the brim with witches and wizards of all ages. Percy looked around with new eyes, feeling like he was five years old again and his father had brought him to the alley for the first time. He navigated through the throng and his eye caught the giant redhead with the tipping hat toward the end of the alley. He knew that Fred and George had opened their own shop, but he'd never seen it in person. He made a mental note to visit them later. Perhaps he could start earning their forgiveness by showing he was proud of what they had accomplished.<p>

He managed to push himself into Flourish and Blotts', where the crowd was far less dense and overwhelming. Some people were milling around, but most were out in the alley.

He approached the front and found a girl about his age bent down, giving him a rather inappropriate view of her rear. She wore a short black pencil skirt and white blouse, which didn't help, and Percy found himself averting his eyes slower than his gentlemanly upbringing should merit.

"Excuse me," he said, and the girl stood up straight. She turned slowly and Percy's eyes went wide. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her hair was a dark, artfully tousled brown and her eyes were a shade of navy blue he'd never seen before. Her skin was pale with a flush around her cheekbones; she was free of freckles and only wore the slightest bit of makeup.

"Oh, hi! Are you Percy Weasley by any chance?"

"I-er...yes. That's me." he floundered, but she doesn't seem to notice. Penelope's face flashes in his mind, and he frowned at himself. _You have a girlfriend, Percy. _He reminded himself, straightening his spine. "Is there a manager I can speak with regarding the open position?" he asked importantly, feeling calmer in his supercilious state of mind.

"You're looking at her." The girl winked. "Audrey Davis, owner of Flourish and Blotts." she holds our her hand. Percy takes it, gobsmacked, but then he remembers the letters. They were always signed 'A.D', and while he'd always assumed it was a man, clearly _she_ was not. "You assumed I was a bloke, didn't you?" she inquired, smirking slightly. Percy nodded ashamedly. "Not to worry, and as long as you're okay with a female boss, you can start working today."

"T-Today?" Percy stammered. "Without an interview?"

"This _was _the interview." Audrey replied. "And your résumé was rather impressive; former Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic? How could I pass that up?"

Percy flushed from the praise. He supposed it was a rather impressive feat, if you didn't count the fact that he'd thrown his family under the bus to get to it. "A girl's gotta wonder though, why did you give it up?"

Percy coughed awkwardly, averting his eyes.

"I'd...rather not talk about it." he answered. "Erm, as for the job...?"

"Oh, right. Come back here." she gestured to the small space behind the counter. Percy does so, ignoring the worrisome thoughts about how close they are. She speaks slowly and deliberately, but does not treat him as though he's stupid. He revels in that and forgets that he ever thought that she was a man because there's no way a man could be this deliberate and concise. "I'm going to go upstairs and do some paperwork, but don't be afraid to ring if you need me." she gestured to a small button under the cash register that connected to a nearly invisible line of string over the ceiling of the store which leads to her flat.

"Thank you very much." Percy said, and Audrey smiled at him.

"I think we're going to get along famously, Percy."

"I hope so." Percy nodded, and Audrey left him to it.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello there, and welcome to my newest fanfiction! This baby is outlined and (probably, hopefully) going to be posted regularly. However, I am in school, so I'm not quite sure if the updates will be consistent or not. I'll try, though. Promise.

Anyway. Hope you guys enjoyed; please, please, please with Daniel Radcliffe _and _Tom Felton on top, review? Did I mention they're naked? ;)

-Charmy


End file.
